


The Cuddle Pile

by WritingPaperGhost



Series: Death Can't Bind Our Endless Story [3]
Category: Ultraman Mebius, ウルトラシリーズ | Ultra Series
Genre: Mebius is very affectionate, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29785356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingPaperGhost/pseuds/WritingPaperGhost
Summary: Mebius likes to cuddle with his friends, alright?
Series: Death Can't Bind Our Endless Story [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118582
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	The Cuddle Pile

The first time it had happened, Mebius had had a long day. It hadn’t really been anything in particular, just a bunch of small things that all added up, resulting in him being far more tired than normal when he ended the day. 

As such, he’d sort of just curled up that evening. Somehow, through actions that no one was entirely clear of, this resulted in most of the former members of Crew GUYS awakening in something of a pile. Marina definitely recalled seeing Mebius try and hug Ryu after they had both fallen asleep and it certainly wasn’t unusual for people to gravitate towards each other in their sleep. It was usually because someone got cold and it was usually towards Mebius, who for one reason or another - whether because he had the ability to set himself on fire, thus making him much warmer than other or because Ultras were just warm and Crew GUYS either didn’t gain that part or just were colder, was unclear. (Or maybe the reason for it altogether was just that Mebius was very… cuddly. No one was going to deny his “cheer up” cuddles weren’t oh so very wonderful and comforting. Even George could only complain a bit whenever he woke up and found Mebius curled near him. 

After that “incident” as George immediately began to call it - everyone else was pretty sure he was just a bit embarrassed - they found themselves creating a cozy area in the corner of the living room. Konomi immediately dubbed it the “Cuddle Corner” to little surprise. 

The Cuddle Corner got used in varying degrees of frequency, mostly in some way by Mebius, who was delighted by it. It wasn’t unusual for him to curl up there when he was tired, and then someone would join him. Usually, if Ryu joined, it was because Mebius partially dragged him to, if Marina, Teppei, or Konomi joined, it was because they’d decided they wanted cuddles and willingly went, Teppei with a bit of a flustered expression, the first few times. Sakomizu was always a bit more awkward to involve in the cuddling, though since he was no longer they’re captain, whatever might have stopped Mebius from finding a way wasn’t present. George only ever cuddled if he was effectively dragged to do it, which Mebius was particularly good at, even if he was met with some minor protest - they all knew that George really didn’t mind, he was just a bit embarrassed by Mebius’ open affection. By pretty much anyone’s affection, actually.

They’d all gotten used to Mebius’ particularly affectionate ways, they’d been used to it to some degree on Earth, but now that they were all together much more, there was a lot more of Mebius’ brand of affection. Hugs, cuddles, laughs and smiles were all common when Mebius was around. He wasn’t shy when it came to his friends - they’d seen how he was with Taiga even, someone who he may have assisted in with his training, but was nevertheless someone Mebius was close with. Mebius and Taiga were rather close, and that may have simply been because Taiga’s father had been Mebius’ teacher, but in the end the bond they had was something the two had ultimately made on their own. (Although Mebius was still of the opinion that Taiga shouldn’t be so resistant to making friends and spending time with people his own age, but that was another story entirely.)

The point of it all was, Mebius was a very affectionate person. His friends were fine with that, they all - whether they admitted it or not - enjoyed it, to some degree or another. (It would be a lie to say that they all didn’t enjoy their welcome back hugs they were given when they’d once more saw Mebius, after awakening in the Land of Light.)

(Though they were all pretty sure that someone had a picture of all or most of them sprawled together in the Cuddle Corner. It might have been Taro, but it was more likely someone else. Marina and Konomi often threw ideas around, Teppei just meeped, George groaned at the thought that someone might have proof of the cuddles, Sakomizu chuckled, Ryu just shrugged while Mebius smiled.)

...

(Though none of them knew it, it was actually Zoffy, who had only come over to get the last page of a report that had gotten separated from the rest from Mebius. He’d decided it was quicker to just go to Mebius’ house to ask for it than to wait until tomorrow. When he’d arrived, he’d Mebius and his friends in a corner of pillows and blankets, all piled together. Deciding not to disturb them, Zoffy simply found the last page of the report and was going to leave. Still it was a nice sight, to see Mebius so relaxed with people he cared about so much and it was rather… sweet. So Zoffy took a quick picture before he left. He’s yet to say a word of it to anyone.)


End file.
